zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Concert
It´s probably no surprise to anyone, but I love Christmas just as much as any mammal in Zootopia. Spending quality time with my friends, family and loved ones while feeling the Christmas magic in the air is such an experience that I always look forward to during December. I was now at the Zootopia Royal Theater during 26th of December, where Gazelle had a Christmas concert going on. As talented as she was as a popstar, she was excellent at other kinds of music too. Christmas carols were especially one of her specialities. This one however, was a special occasion. Not for her or the place she was performing, but for me. This was the first Christmas season I spent as married bunny with my dear husband Nick Hopps. That wonderful fox was there with me too, following me to our seats. Since it was a formal concert, we were dressed up in our finest. Nick looked like such a handsome gentleman in his tuxedo, I believe it was the same he wore during our wedding. I wore the same elegant pink dress I got from him last Christmas, with a pearl necklace and lots of makeup, both of which given by him too this year. I rarely wore that much eyeshadow, blush or lipstick except for special occasions like this. Still, he thought I looked lovely in all that. We were just waiting for the concert to start as we took our seats in the second row. The first row seats were all taken, among them were the kings of Gazelle fandom themselves, Bogo and Clawhauser. Because who else would take the front seats here, really? The atmosphere in the hall was wonderful, with lots of colorful Christmas lights and fine architecture all around. it wasn´t long until the concert started. Gazelle was leading the chorus, which consisted of her tiger companions. All of them were in their formal wear too. How wonderful did their singing sound. I may have a rather modern taste in music, but I still appreciate the more classier material too. Christmas music will always have a place in my heart in particular. Everybody else listened in reverence too. Nick, Bogo and Clawhauser all seemed to enjoy it all just as much as I did. Suddenly, I noticed that Nick was getting a little teary-eyed. He wasn´t sad at all, just really moved. I didn´t know whether it was the music made him emotional, or the fact that this was the first Christmas we had together as husband and wife. I moved closer to him, and wiped the tear off his face gently with my paw. His face turned into a warm smile and he resumed enjoying the concert, while holding his paw on my shoulder. That´s one of the many things I loved about him. For somebody who seemed to be so tough and streetwise, deep down he´s the most sensitive, tender and kind-hearted person I´ve ever known. Which is ironic, considering how he referred to us bunnies as the emotional ones. The concert ended with Gazelle playing my personal favourite, Hark The Herald Angels Sing. She and her tiger chorus performed it with such passion and skill that I was beyond impressed. As it came to an end, everybody applauded wildly. Clawhauser whistled and Bogo even threw a rose to the stage for her. He was probably going to ask her out yet again too. Nick and me left the building, but we didn´t want to go home just yet. For a calm night like this, it was a perfect opportunity take a walk home through the park. Nobody was there to bother us. Even though it was a winter night, I didn´t feel cold at all this time, but rather refreshingly cool. The moon and the stars lit up the night sky gorgeously, and the winter scenery in the park looked just as fantastic. I couldn´t help but admire it as I kept walking with Nick holding my paw. As we were near our home, he turned around and looked at me. I could always tell by that certain look on his face what he wanted. Without saying a word, I responded to that by smiling warmly, accepting what my husband meant. We sat on a park bench, and he gave me a warm, loving hug that only my sweetheart could give. I was in bliss every time he did that, no matter how short the hug was. We just gazed at the night sky together as we proceeded to kiss. This is what our Christmas wonderland was like. It didn´t matter where it took place, as long as we had each other, that is where it was. It was another wonderful Christmas season together well spent. Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Christmas stories Category:NickXJudy